This is an application from the American Rheumatism Association for travel funds for twelve young investigators to present their work and attend the 7th Pan-American Congress of Rheumatology to be held in Bogota, Colombia, South American from June 18 through 23, 1978. The applications will use the American Rheumatism Association abstract forms for submittal to the annual meeting to be held in New York June 1978, and will return these with the ARA Meeting abstract forms. The applications will be reviewed by a committee representing the President and the International Affairs Committee of the ARA and the Program Committee for the Annual ARA Meeting. There will also be an N.I.H. representative.